Harvest Moon: Back to Romance
by Lovely Essence26
Summary: Kevin woos new girl, Sara! This is a Harvest Moon fan must!


Harvest Moon:  
Back to Romance  
  
  
At 6:00 a.m. on Spring the 22nd, Kevin, who worked on Harvest Moon Ranch was quickly awoken by the  
loud crash of thunder. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, remembering his horse, Persia, and his dog, Roo, were still outside.  
He quickly jumped to his feet and ran outside. He whistled for his dog, who came running as fast as his legs could carry  
him. "Good boy." Kevin said to Roo, kissing his ear. After putting Roo inside, Kevin ran to his horse and put her in her  
stall. "Good girl Persia... does that feel better?"  
After helping his pets, he went inside to watch tomorrow's forecast. "Tomorrow will be windy and perhaps   
some scattered showers! Let's hope for a clear day on The Flower Festival, which occurs tomorrow."  
"Oh yeah... the Flower Festival..." Kevin was excited to go to the Flower Festival so he could see his crush,  
Sara. She was new in town and had long, black, wavy hair and the darkest brown eyes you've ever seen. She lived and  
worked at the newly built movie cinema. "So, today I had better go vote for who will be the Flower Princess. But   
first I'll go collect the eggs."  
Kevin walked into the chicken coop, and collected a total of 14 eggs. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give one to  
Sara. So after putting the other 13 eggs in the shipping bin, he wrapped the one egg in a napkin, placed it in his  
backpack, and headed to the cinema.  
When Kevin was ready to go to town, he ran pretty fast, eager to get out of the rain (and talk to Sara). When  
he got there, he noticed Sara wasn't around. So Kevin asked Mike, the caretaker, where she was.  
"Oh, she's not feeling well... the rain has really gotten to her." Mike replied, frowning.  
"Is there any chance I could see her and wish her well?" Kevin asked, feeling slightly dissapointed.  
"You probably shouldn't... you might catch it from her."  
"Oh... well, could you give this to her and tell her I said I hope she gets well soon?" Kevin asked, taking  
the egg out of his back-pack.  
"Oh of course, she will be delighted." Mike murmured, returning to work.  
"Ok, uh, thanks..."  
  
Though he wasn't really angry, Kevin was slightly annoyed that Mike hadn't let him visit Sara. After all, it  
was polite to give your regards to friends. "I wonder if he too is attracted to her..." Kevin wondered as he walked  
up the steps to Town Square.  
After walking up the stairs, Kevin noticed a fairly large brown box used for voting for the Princess of the   
Flower Festival. Kevin took a ballot and looked at his choices. There was Elli, Popuri, Maria, Karen, and, Sara.   
"If I vote for Sara, and she wins, she'll be dancing with the festival king... so, I'll vote for Maria." he decided. After  
checking the box next to Maria's name, he decided to go home. He was getting soaked by the rain, and knew if he didn't  
dash home right now he'd end up like Sara. So he started the long run back.   
When he got home and opened the gate, who was waiting for him but Sara! "What are you doing here!?  
Aren't you sick? You must be freezing! Come inside!" Kevin exclaimed.  
Sara laughed. "Well, I'll gladly come inside. I just love to see you dog.... what's his name again?"  
"Roo." Kevin answered.  
"Oh, that's right!" Sara said, smiling as they entered Kevin's home.   
"Want me to fix some coffee?" Kevin asked, his heart racing.  
"That sounds great." Sara replied.  
"What kind?"  
"Mocha decaff please."  
"Comin' right up."  
"Thanks for the egg," Sara said, scratching Roo's ears. "It was delicious."  
"No problem. Glad you enjoyed it." Kevin replied, concentrating on brewing the coffee.  
"I wanted to give you these. They're gift certificates for the movie cinema... I bought two so you could take a  
friend if you wanted..." Sara said, taking two slips of paper out of her jean pocket.  
"That's so nice of you! Thanks alot!" Kevin said, knowing just what he would say next.  
"You're very welcome. Who are you gonna take with you?" Sara asked.  
"Well, would you like to go with me?" Kevin asked, hoping for the best.  
"Yes! I'd love to. What day?" Sara asked, smiling ear to ear.  
"How about tomorrow, after the Flower Festival?" Kevin asked, hoping she would be able to go.  
"Sounds great."  
  
  
1 year and 2 months later, Kevin and Sara got married. They had a little baby girl named Tina and go to  
the movie cinema every day now.  
  
  
  



End file.
